


Dame poesía, pequeño huérfano

by heilburger



Series: feels like home | translated works [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Te quejas mucho, te enojas más. De no ser porque me odias, fallarías con más frecuencia.





	Dame poesía, pequeño huérfano

**Dame poesía, pequeño huérfano**

* * *

**Ganador, por Mello, de catorce años**

_Ni creas que saldré perdiendo,_

_¡Nada te hace mejor que yo!_

_Absolutamente nada._

_Y jamás dejaré que tú_

_Especialmente tú_

_obtengas el título_

_que es mío por derecho._

_Aún si yo soy el segundo postulante_

_y Dios te sonría más,_

_sin importar cuánta sangre se derrame,_

_YO seré el nuevo L._

**_._ **

**Mirando en detalle, por Matt, también de catorce años**

_Dices odiarlo._

_Afirmas que ya no te importa,_

_Pero sí que le prestas atención,_

_porque quieres demostrar_

_cuánto más vales en realidad._

_(Para mí eres más importante_ _que él,_

_desde luego_

_desde siempre)._

_Te quejas mucho,_

_te enojas más._

_No piensas más que en ti mismo_

_(en cierto modo es gracioso)._

_Tu estilo me encanta,_

_También tu manera de actuar,_

_en especial cuando (a veces)_

_te detienes a mirarme._

_(Desearía importarte más)._

**_._ **

**El odio te alimenta, por Near, de trece años**

_De no ser_   _porque me odias,_

_fallarías con más frecuencia._

_Por eso creo_

_que tu odio_

_Es algo realmente bueno._

_A pesar de que_   _no lo entiendo_

_y por eso sufro,_

_ya que no sé_

_por qué me odias a tal extremo._

**Author's Note:**

> El original es de Lycoris.


End file.
